This invention concerns a elevator car with a special maintenance window. The elevators must be inspected and maintained regularly. For this, the following elements are essentially checked and maintained: The rail mountings, the carrying ropes, the carrying ropes mounting, the grooves of the driving pulleys or of the drive tube of a traction drive, the pulleys, the limit switches, the safety brake cable and its mounting and the guides of the chassis or the car as well as the counterweight. These jobs are usually carried out for most of the elevators while the elevator mechanic stands on the roof of the elevator car. This roof must be built according to specification and be provided with a balustrade. For the inspection and maintenance, the elevator car is moved slowly or in slow steps over the entire track so that the elevator mechanic sees all elements with his eyes and has access to all elements on which he must carry out maintenance activities with his hands, retighten some screws, lubricate rotating parts, verify mechanical tensions, test the function of limit switches etc. As additional maintenance option, it is possible in some elevators to swing down the car roof or an opening in the roof into the car after which a work platform can be swung down from the car roof so that it hangs vertically. The elevator mechanic can then climb on this platform via a ladder from the elevator car or from the storey floor through the open elevator car. In another embodiment, he can reach the car roof from the next higher storey floor and from there climb down to this platform with a ladder. If the elevator mechanic stands on this work platform, he will protrude sufficiently out above from the elevator car to such an extent that he can carry out the necessary jobs in the elevator shaft. In still further embodiments, the car walls are equipped with windows, whose window sashes can be swung open into the car interior or sliding windows are provided so that the access to the elevator shaft is made available on the side of this window. Such a solution arises for example from WO01/79104, JP 10-231074 or EP 1 031 528 B1. There, an access opening is revealed, which is provided on that sidewall of the car, which is facing the conveyor of the elevator so that the hoisting device is accessible for maintenance from the inside of the car through this access opening. However, not all the maintenance jobs can be carried out consistently from the car interior by the solutions proposed there. The drive unit lies above the car in the case of WO01/79104 and also JP 10-231074, the guide rails for the car themselves lie outside the area accessible from the car in the case of EP 1 031 528 B1, namely in such side areas of the car that cannot be opened. The fixing and the condition of these guide rails cannot be therefore checked from the car. Often, even the rope guides and their mountings are so situated that they cannot be checked from the car.